


Termagant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [481]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jenny nags Gibbs to attend a dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/25/2000 for the word [termagant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/25/termagant).
> 
> termagant  
> A scolding, nagging, bad-tempered woman; a shrew.  
> Overbearing; shrewish; scolding.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #182 Decisions.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Termagant

Gibbs didn't know how he'd gotten into this situation. Jenny nagged more than any of his ex-wives and she'd never even been one. Her personality had become even more termagant than normal and resulted in so much nagging that he'd finally caved and agreed to go to one of these silly dinner things Jenny was always going on about.

Apparently, Jenny had made the asinine decision to promise that he would be there at this particular one and that's why she'd been even more annoying than normal. Gibbs badly wanted to just not show up when he found out, but knew the repercussions of that could be long lasting. He would get Jenny back for this though. She knew how much he hated these.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
